


Fears and Punishments

by Titti



Series: Hidden Desires [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-08
Updated: 2002-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Lucius, Severus and a cane. What else could you want?





	Fears and Punishments

Severus walked through the halls. He was in a bad mood and his students were paying the price. Not that he particularly cared. He was horny and he needed release. Lucius hadn't been at Hogwarts for a week and the blonde had ordered Severus not to touch himself in his absence. 

At least, he had a few minutes for himself before he had to go to the Great Hall for dinner. The Potions master entered his rooms and two arms grabbed him from behind. Another person would have smiled, but Severus never smiled, however, a hint of joy could be seen in a curled lip and could be heard in the breathed 'Lucius?'. 

"Who else? Unless you are sharing my toys with someone else?" Lucius asked while his hand pressed on Severus' crotch.

The Potions master snorted. "Yes, can't you see the long line of lovers knocking at my door?"

Lucius laughed. "Is it possible that you can never answer directly? My question only required a 'yes' or 'no'."

"Please, Lucius. I'm the Head of Slytherin. Directness comes as natural as liking Muggles and Gryffindors."

"Enough chit-chat. I've missed you." The erection pressing against Severus' arse proved the point. "Why are you still dressed?"

"You haven't asked me to get undressed." Severus breathed deeply to control his body while Lucius played with his nipples through layers of clothes.

Lucius stopped his caresses. "I want you naked," he whispered. He stepped back and started to walk. "I'll be in the bedroom. Don't make me wait or I'll be disappointed."

The idea of wasting time never entered Severus' mind. He was naked and in the bedroom in minutes.

Lucius smirked at the darkened cock slapping against Severus' stomach with each step. "You've been thinking about me, I see."

"Do shut up, Lucius. I'm horny and I want to cum."

Lucius got up from the bed and stalked toward the other Slytherin. "You don't order me around. Understand?" he hissed. "Accio wand." Lucius closed his eyes a chanted a spell in what Severus recognized to be Latin.

Severus yelped as he felt the magic flow through his body. "What have you done?"

"Get on the bed and I'll show you." A promise and a threat at the same time.

Severus shivered at the tone. He dutifully moved to the bed and lay down. Lucius crawled on the bed and kneeled between Severus' legs. He leaned down and swallowed his lover's cock.

Severus screamed at the sensation. The wet mouth was bringing him closer and closer to the edge, but a magical binding restrained his orgasm. Two fingers entered him, fucking him brutally, brushing his prostate. Pleasure turned into pain and back to pleasure.

Lucius crawled up Severus' body, his fingers still buried inside the brunet's body. "You should remember your place, love. I say if and when you cum."

Cock replaced fingers. Lucius began pumping, his own pleasure supreme in this bed. Severus bit his lip as his body reacted to the sexual assault. His balls retracted. His body stiffened. The magic kept him on the verge, close, oh so close, but never letting him go over the edge.

Severus stayed still as Lucius screamed his released and then went limp. Breathing heavy, Lucius raised his head and kissed Severus. 

"Lucius?" Severus breathed deeply. It was so difficult not to snap at Lucius. His body was on fire and only his lover could quench the flames that were devouring him.

"We have to go to supper, Sev. Dumblebutt invited me to supper. A peace offer of sorts since he was wrong about my loyalty," Lucius said calmly as he began dressing.

Severus looked wide-eyed at his lover. "You can't be serious. I'm as hard as a rock."

"And you'll stay that way until I believe that you've learned some humility." Lucius moved close and swapped Severus' thigh. "Now, get up."

"I'm already up," Severus mumbled.

Lucius looked at his lover pointedly, but ignored the comment. "Maybe this will teach you that I don't like to be ordered around."

Severus bit his lip to prevent a new comment to slip out. If he upset Lucius more, he was certain that the blonde would leave him hard for days. 

"Severus." The brunette caught the trousers that Lucius threw at him. "No undergarment."

The Potions master glared at the other man, but obeyed. Severus tried to think of something other than his erection while he got dressed. As he buttoned the longs rows of buttons, he realised that they had been involved for two months.

They had been the most amazing months of his life. Lucius had satisfied his every desire, surprising them both in discovering the depths of Severus' need to be dominated.

Of course, the domination only lasted in the bedroom and only with Lucius. Outside, Severus was the usual bastard, ready to snarl at students and colleagues alike.

Lucius embraced Severus from behind and pressed his palm against the brunet's crotch.

"It hurts." The words were whispered.

"And?" Lucius bit his lover's earlobe.

"It fells perfect," Severus admitted.

"Good." Lucius kissed Severus' neck. 

~*~SS~*~LM~*~

Anyone looking at the two wizards entering the Great Hall would have never suspected that they were having an affair, nor would they have suspected that their daunting Potions master was currently walking around with a magically sustained erection.

Two students knew better. Harry Potter had caught the two wizards while they were having sex in the Headmaster's office. He was so shocked that he couldn't help but confessing what he had seen to his boyfriend, one Draco Malfoy.

Now, green and grey eyes followed Snape and Malfoy senior while they sat at the teachers' table. Lucius seemed to be in his natural habitat, holding court. He talked to the people around him, moving with an air of arrogance distinctive of purebloods. Severus looked sour and snipped at anyone daring to speak with him.

Harry cringed at one point when Lucius looked at the Potions master with pure fury in his eyes.

After dinner, Harry and Draco walked around the castle, discussing what they had observed.

"Your father looked like he was ready to kill Snape," Harry said.

"I know. I wonder what Snape said."

Harry shivered. "After what I saw, I'll rather not know anything about their discussions."

Draco snorted. "My boyfriends is into vanilla only," he joked.

"Hey, if you don't like it, you can find someone else," Harry replied.

"Nah, that's all right. I think some chocolate syrup on you can provide a different flavour."

~*~SS~*~LM~*~

Severus and Lucius walked tensely side by side. The Potions master knew that he had stepped his boundaries with some of his comments. Therefore, he was not surprised when reaching his rooms, Lucius began barking out orders in a clipped tone.

Severus waited on the bed, naked, arse in the air and his face buried in the pillow. He spread his legs for balance and to provide relief to his still hard cock. He heard the swish of air mere seconds before the cane hit his arsecheeks. He screamed in pain and surprise. 

"You will not speak to me in such disrespectful tone." Without waiting for a reply, Lucius swung the cane once more.

A series of quick blows left Severus breathless. Lucius had never pushed him so much. His arse and thighs felt on fire. The pain intensified as something bit the tender skin around his pucker. 

"Don't move!" Lucius exclaimed as Severus tried to see what the object was.

The enchanted object slipped inside his body like liquid metal, warm and slick. Once inside, it acquired its solidity once more and Severus recognized the snake head of Lucius' staff. 

The object began to nip inside, biting his prostate. A two-forked tongue brushed against his gland. Severus screamed at the intensity of the sensation. The stimulation was so intense it transformed into pain.

Lucius kept a close eye on his lover. In the past months, their games had gotten heavier, but he was still learning to gauge Severus' limits. As a Death Eater, he could torture people to his heart's content, but that had little to do with pleasure and everything to do with power.

Seeing Severus tense under the magical assault, Lucius gently pulled out the cane. 

"Finite Incantatem!"

Severus felt his erection being freed as Lucius entered him, hitting his prostate with strength. The waves of his orgasm took over his body before blissful blackness enveloped him.

~*~SS~*~LM~*~

Severus woke up, feeling completely relaxed. He idly noticed that he was clean and warm. The blankets had been pulled up and he was resting against Lucius. He opened his eyes and found his lover staring at him.

"Welcome back, Severus."

"You stayed." The Potions master sounded surprised.

"Don't I always?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. "What's gotten into you?"

"You promised you would be here three days ago. You didn't come, didn't owl. What was I supposed to think?" Severus had always been alone and resigned himself to his fate, but now that he had Lucius, he lived in fear that the blonde would leave him.

"Accio cloak!" Lucius grabbed his cloak, pulled out a parchment from its folds, and handed it to the Potions master. "This is why I couldn't come."

Severus sat up and stared at the words flabbergasted. "Narcissa agreed to dissolve your marriage."

"She had no choice. I caught her sleeping with Lestrange," Lucius explained.

"Are you insane? Philippe died with Voldemort."

"Not him, his son, Pierre. The boy is nineteen," Lucius said with a smirk. "I gave her the choice of signing and leaving with a good sum of gallons or fighting me and losing her dignity and money. I couldn't blackmail her and risk of getting caught with you, now, could I?"

"What does this mean for us, exactly?"

"It means that you'll let me sleep, unless you want to be punished again." Lucius pulled Severus close until the brunet's head was resting on his chest. "Tomorrow, we'll get up and go to breakfast together. You'll behave better than you did tonight because you don't want to anger me again. Tomorrow evening, after our workday is over we'll meet again. Is that all right with you?"

Severus nodded, but said nothing. Lucius was almost falling asleep when he heard Severus chuckle. 

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"I was picturing some of my colleagues' faces when they see you in the morning. The handsome Lucius Malfoy with the greasy git."

"I don't care what they think. I'm with the one person that has loved me even when I was a prick, the one person I trust. Now, sleep."

Severus moved closer and closed his eyes. "Anything you want," he whispered against Lucius' chest. "Anything at all."


End file.
